


Moonlight

by ceredonia



Series: Trope Bingo Round One [3]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Rivals to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceredonia/pseuds/ceredonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui and Tasuki share a moment together.</p><p>(For Trope Bingo 2013; Rivals to Lovers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

He didn’t know what he was doing there. Every nerve ending in his body was telling him to run, but he didn’t want to; the natural response was to be curious, especially after reading a letter like _that_.

“Is it really you?”

His ears pricked up at the quiet sound and he turned in a quarter circle to see her standing there, across the small field, hiding behind a tree, her head poking out. Her short blonde hair was lying close to her head, looking more shiny than usual under the moonlight; he noticed she was in a dressing gown, probably having snuck out of the palace after her evening bath.

“You can come out, you know,” he called out, motioning for her to come out from behind the tree. She did so and smiled, reaching up self-consciously to tuck a strand of golden hair back behind her ear. Her cheeks were stained crimson, and he smiled in return.

“I didn’t think you’d show, considering the circumstances,” she said, choosing her words carefully. He watched her stop about ten paces away, shuffling her feet in the dirt. He chuckled and approached her slowly, as a hunter would; stalking his prey as it delicately ate a leaf from a bush, unknowing of what to expect.

“Well, yeah. You’re in charge of a bunch of people trying to kill me an’ my friends, so I probably _shouldn’t_ have come, but I was curious about what you wrote.”

“Yeah, that.” The marks on her cheeks spread further, bleeding onto the bridge of her nose as she glanced to her left, looking at something invisible to avoid meeting his gaze. “I don’t really know what I was thinking. I just wanted to apologize, if you’d accept it.”

“Apologize?” He scrunched up his face in confusion. “I mean…that’s not really necessary.”

“But—”

“Look, sometimes, you can’t help who ya develop feelings for.” He closed his eyes, thinking about _her_ , and how she was probably in _his_ bed right at that moment, her chestnut hair falling down around her shoulders, her lips touching _his_ —and shook his head, opening his eyes to look down at her. “So don’t feel bad, ya know? And I appreciate the letter. It was…nice.”

“Do you think we can just forget this? I can’t…I can’t imagine what he would do to me if he learned that I was out here, meeting with _you_ of all people—”

“ _Shh_.” He reached up and moved his left hand in front of her face, touching his finger to her lips, adding a slight amount of pressure. Her eyes widened slightly and he moved his other hand to her left shoulder, gripping it firmly. “Stop thinking about what _could_ happen, and think about what’s right in front of you.”

“It’s wrong, though.”

“That just makes it all the better, doesn’t it?” He leaned down, his fiery red hair falling in front of his golden eyes, catching the moonlight above them. She took a calming breath and closed her eyes, feeling his lips brush against hers a moment later. His skin was soft, delicate, hot to the touch—like the fire he so often wielded against her own warriors.

She broke the contact between them and leaned against his chest. His heart was racing, and she smiled inwardly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?” He stroked her backside, running his fingers along the curve of her spine underneath the soft material of her gown.

“For giving me something _she_ can’t have,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. She locked her hands together and breathed in deeply, relishing his unique scent of power and mystery.

"It’s not like she wants it,” he said, awkwardly shrugging.

“No, you don’t understand. Just…thank you.” She wanted to explain, but didn’t think she could find the right words, at least not then; maybe not ever.

“Uh, you’re welcome, then.” His chest rose and fell with a slight chuckle and she leaned back, moving onto the tips of her toes to meet his lips. He was just a hair too tall for her, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered at that moment.


End file.
